1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf balls, and is directed more particularly to a golf ball providing increased range when hit at slow to moderate club head velocities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The United States Golf Association (USGA) approves golf balls having a maximum weight of 45.93 grams and a minimum diameter of 1.68 inches. It has been generally believed that the heavier the ball and smaller the size, the greater the range or distance performance of the ball. However, such beliefs have been based upon the play of excellent players, usually at the professional level, who have club impact rates (with the driver club) of 100 m.p.h. and greater.
There are lighter weight balls, but they are designed for short distance usage. Balls popularly known as "Cayman" balls weigh 20-35 grams and are designed to travel a short distance at any club impact rate, including 100 mph or greater. Driving range balls typically weigh 35-40 grams in the standard 1.68 inch size and do not travel nearly as far as the standard balls. Novelty balls, such as "floaters" afford an even shorter range and are not intended for regular golf match use.
While the maximum weight ball provides maximum range for players who produce club head velocities of 100 mph, or more, the average golfer is more likely to produce club head velocities (using the driver club) of about 70-95 MPH. It has been found that at the slower club head velocities, the standard heavy ball (45.93 grams) does not provide the longest range, but rather, a ball lighter than the maximum weight, but heavier than Cayman balls, driving range balls, and novelty balls, actually provides for a longer range than does the standard heavy ball.